Bravo in Africa
Rafiki recounts on the first ever adventure the new team had together. Plot Rafiki tells Zazu, Joey, Sokka, Brooklyn, Kairi and Misty how the team all met Simba and how they helped him on his journey to Pride Rock. It began where a meerkat named Timon was wandering at night when he bumped into the first members of the team and a warthog named Pumbaa. Together, they all walked toward Pride Rock in time to see Rafiki display Simba as the future king. After a "stinky" revelation, the group settles down in a small cave by a watering hole beyond Pride Rock. The next morning, Simba and his sister Nguvi accompany their father, Mufasa, on a tour of their future kingdom. Simba is destined to be the new King of the Pridelands (everything that the light touches) and Nguvi is to be the first lion queen of the Jungle. Their tour comes is short lived, however, when Mufasa is informed of hyenas in the Pridelands. So Nguvi and Simba decide to bother their uncle Scar, who is secretly jealous of Simba being next in line for the throne. So Scar tricks the little cubs, accompanied by Simba's special friend Nala, into venturing into the forbidden Elephant Graveyard. They're chased by three hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed) to a dead end, but are then saved by Mufasa, who later scolds the two for disobeying his order not to go to the land beyond the borders. Thankfully, Mufasa can't stay angry at his children, and he tells them that the great kings of the past look down on them from the stars and are always there to guide them. Disappointed at the hyenas' failed attempt to kill the cubs, Scar devises another plan. The following afternoon, Scar takes Simba and Nguvi to the gorge with promise of a surprise that's "to die for." At the same time, Timon, Pumbaa and the Crew are in the same gorge looking for a new place to stay (since their cave by the watering hole had been smashed in by a falling stage act) when a stampede of wildebeests charges down at everyone -- including Simba and Nguvi. The cubs cling to a branch till Mufasa arrives to save them again, but just as Mufasa cries out to his brother for help, Scar shows his true form before throwing Mufasa down into the raging stampede. Simultaneously, Timon, Pumbaa and the others go over a waterfall at the far end of the gorge. Simba and Nguvi race back down just as the danger has finally passed, but their find their father lying motionless in the settling dust. Scar comes up and tells the two they are to blame for their father's death, and insists them to run away forever. Scared and guilt stricken, both Simba and Nguvi fled into exile away from the pridelands. Later that night, Timon, Pumbaa and the crew emerge from the water alive and terrified. Timon is about ready to call it quits until Pumbaa discovers the dream home they were searching for : A beautiful jungle with a dramatic view, porch swing and much more. As soon as they're settled in, they see a flock of buzzards crowded in one spot and decide to charge at them for the fun of it. It was there that they discovered Simba and Nguvi, and decided to take the cubs into their own paws. After rescuing them, the gang teaches Nguvi and Simba about Hakuna Matata, meaning "no worries." Living for months on bugs (and fruits for the non-insectivores) and no worries, Simba and Nguvi grew into healthy, strong lions. One night, Nguvi mentions that ever since she was born, she's been having dreams that she was someone else and has a sister. Both Moka's say at once "we once had a sister". While Scar was ruling over the Pridelands, Nala left to find help. While chasing Pumbaa, she stumbled upon Simba and Nguvi, who were very happy to see her. Nala was equally happy to see Simba alive, mainly because he can reclaim his throne as king but also because she had fallen in love with him when they were younger. While everyone gives Simba and Nala time alone, Nguvi tells everyone about what happened. A good pep talk was enough to help Nguvi become ready to face the past, but Simba needed something more extreme. When he also learned that Simba was alive, Rafiki followed his scent to the jungle where he shows Simba and Nguvi that Mufasa lives in them. Mufasa appears in a mystical storm of gathering clouds and reminds them that they must take their places in the Circle of Life. Both Simba and Nguvi rush back to Pride Rock, with their friends following close by, to confront Scar and his army of hyenas. After a fiece battle that ended with Simba defeating Scar, who was betrayed by the hyenas. Afterward, Nguvi was revealed to be both Moka's sister Kokoa, who had been transformed and amnesiaed by the storm. She soon decides to go with the team after Simba reclaims his throne. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1